Attention
by shewhowearsglasses
Summary: Celaena just doesn't want to pay attention in class. Chaol doesn't approve. College AU. (Part of University of Glass series)


This work is also published to Archive of Our Own, and it'll be part of a series of college AU's all connected but set at different points in time.

* * *

**Attention**

Celaena nudged Chaol with her knee. He didn't move. Annoyed, she shoved him harder, grunting when pain shot through her kneecap. He remained still.

She glanced up at the professor, lecturing about Washington or Jefferson or something. He pointed at the board, back turned toward the class. Seeing her chance, she nudged at Chaol one final time. He still didn't move. She almost groaned aloud.

Fine. Be that way, Asshat. She turned away, but refused to give the professor her attention. Dorian sat to her left. Smirking, she tapped at his desk. He eyed her, pen in the air as he paused in his note-taking. She gestured to the phone in her lap. He rolled his eyes, but retrieved his own phone, nonetheless.

Her phone was just some dumb flip-keyboard. Here she was, a college student in the 21st century, and she still didn't have a fucking smartphone. Dorian, on the other hand, had the newest version of the iPhone. His fingers flicked across the keyboard effortlessly, whereas she had to avoid that one button in the lower-left corner that would shut the phone off for absolutely no reason. She seriously needed to upgrade. Even Chaol had a blackberry, but being the studious fuck he was, the phone was stored in his book-bag on silent.

She typed a short message to Dorian and hit send, "Entertain me."

While she waited for his response, she dug through her bag, searching for the pretty purple pen she'd made Chaol buy her the other day. A-Ha! She pulled her notebook out as well, and began doodling in the margins.

Her phone pinged a response, and she swore under her breath. Thankful, she'd recently changed her text-tone to a simple beep. Only those in her immediate proximity heard the noise. Chaol was glaring when she looked up. Shrugging sheepishly, she sent him a text before pulling up Dorian's message, "This is your fault for not paying attention to me."

To her utter amusement, not a second after she'd clicked 'send,' a ringtone sounded from his backpack. She almost laughed aloud as everyone in the classroom turned to face, the now red-faced, Chaol. Even the professor shook her head, giving him the 'you know better' look. When he turned away, Chaol whipped around, death in his eyes. She was laughing too hard to care. In order to keep the noise down, she covered her mouth with her elbow, so the 'laughing' made it look more like Celaena was vibrating uncontrollably.

When he settled back in his seat, giving her one final glare with the promise of future rebuttal, she pulled her phone out to check Dorian's message. "Fuck you," it read. She huffed, glaring at him until he glanced up from his notes.

Well there went that solution. She really wished she'd brought her laptop along to class today. That way she could at least browse the internet. Or play Sudoku… She'd found a great website for the game the other day and she'd become addicted.

She glanced at the clock, only ten more minutes. Well that wasn't too bad. Only… it was. She pulled her phone back out and scrolled through her contacts. Maybe Nox? No, it was too early, he'd still be sleeping. To be honest, Celaena couldn't believe she was even awake. At what point did she think it was a good idea to pick up a 9am lecture class with Idiots one and two. If they didn't knock on her door until she dragged herself from bed every morning, she'd probably skip daily.

Nehemia? Did she have class? Celaena swore she was always in class, or out with friends… Or whatever. Celaena's roommate was a social butterfly, and when she chose to spend the night in bed reading, often with Chaol curled around her, Nehemia would be out at some event or another.

What was the worst that could happen, really? She texted her, "You in class?"

She'd barely set her phone back down when it beeped again. Shit! She'd forgotten to turn off the volume. Thank Wyrd the professor still hadn't heard. She turned her phone on silent before opening the message. Nehemia had responded. Fuck, already? She opened the text, "No, but I'm heading to the gym in 5."

She rolled her eyes, of course she was. Nehemia was _constantly_ moving. "Entertain me," she texted back.

Nehemia texted back at lightning speeds, "Entertain yourself. Aren't you in class?"

Celaena grimaced; while she never quite remembered Nehemia's schedule, her roommate knew where she was supposed to be at every second of the day. "Um. No? Where would you get that crazy idea? That's bullshit."

"Then where are you?"

Celaena glanced at the clock again. Only 4 minutes left. "Running?"

"You're not sure?"

"Fuck you, I'm in class. Stop bugging me already!" Celaena finally texted back. She slammed her phone on the desk, ignoring Chaol's vicious stare, and Dorian's huff of laughter. She fumed silently until the bell rung.

Chaol lasted a full minute before he went off on her, "Are you serious, Celaena! You're paying for this school! You have to pay attention! What if today's lecture was integral to next week's test?"

She shrugged, "I'll copy your notes. Besides, I'm on scholarship, remember?"

"Yeah," he said, zipping his books into his bag and swinging it onto his shoulder, "A scholarship that requires you maintain your GPA."

The classroom was nearly empty, Chaol was waiting for her to pack up her stuff. Dorian must've made his escape when Chaol started scolded her. Lucky asshole. She zipped up her bag, and followed a step behind Chaol, "I'll maintain it, sheesh. Just because I didn't pay attention to one stupid lecture doesn't mean I'm gonna fail out."

He gave her one final look, but dropped the subject, "You didn't make it to our run this morning."

"It was too cold," she said, wrapping her arms around herself as if she were still freezing. He rolled his eyes, opening the door for her.

"Invest in a sweater."

"Fuck you," she said, speeding up to try losing him. "I'm not running under freezing temperatures," she called over her shoulder.

He allowed her to gain speed, but he kept pace easily, "Then we'll get a gym membership."

She groaned, "You may have the funds for that, but I sure as hell do _not_." She didn't have class for another two hours, Chaol had had an 8am before their shared lecture, and he was done for the day. "Let's just get lunch instead."

"We'll get lunch but not _instead_."

Celaena rolled her eyes melodramatically, and linked their fingers. She began to swing their hands back and forth between them, much to Chaol's chagrin. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he tried to fight off the smirk that was leaking from the edge of his mouth. After a few seconds of fighting a losing battle, he seemed to give up and allowed the smile to escape.

"You texted Dorian?" He asked after a beat of silence.

"Why," she said, grinning up at him, "You jealous?"

With a huff, Chaol tugged his hand from hers and crossed his arms like a petulant child, "And why would _I_ be jealous of _him_?"

She feigned confusion, sauntering ahead to walk backwards in front of him, "I don't know… Maybe cause he got to me first…" At the last word, she grinned at him, and skipped away.

She'd barely gotten ten steps ahead when his arms wrapped around her waist and he turned her to face him. "Shut up," he whispered into her jaw. She chuckled, and twisted her arms around his neck. He said, "I've got nothing to be jealous of. I've already got you."

He leaned in and brushed his lips over hers. "Well," she said, "You've certainly got my attention."


End file.
